Charmed All Over Again
by ark903
Summary: Sequel to the real show. The Charmed Ones are gettin too old for this gig so the kids take over. Unexpectedly, their longtime friend and neighbour gets dragged into the fight....


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its contents or actors/actress or whatsoever. This story is just a fan fiction. The actions of the actors in the story do not in any way imply anything about the real life actors or their actions. Any resemblance between the characters in the story and real life people are completely coincidental. All right belong to Aaron Spelling, Brad Kern and CW Television. I own only characters I created including, but in the future not limited to, Rick.

Something I want to say first:

This is my first ever fanfic. I plan to stretch the story for as long as I can. BUT, I'm college student with a busy busy life, so I may not be able to update often so** please bear with me**. Please Read and Review. Reviews are really important because they provide me your views and your ideas of how the story _should_ proceed. Suggestions are always welcome. But no flames please coz like I said this is my first fanfic. Enjoy….

**Bold **for **emphasis** and _Italics_ for own _thoughts_ and _telepathic_ communication

Chapter 1: Charmed All Over Again

Rick: Ha! I win again.

Blonde Boy: Err. Ok. Ok Ricky. Hey, let go already.

My name is Rick Frost. However, only my close circle of friends and family is 'privileged' enough to call me Ricky.

Rick: Not until you say Uncle.

Wyatt: Ok. Ok. Uncle! Uncle!

This is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, eldest son of the Charmed One, Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. We were having our usual round of weekend wrestling. Anyway, convinced he's had enough, I let go of his hand. Big mistake, because as soon as I did, he vice griped my hand as soon as he was loose. I used telekinesis to pull his hands free from mine.

Wyatt: Hey. No fair. No powers. Besides, Mum said that we can't…

Rick: …use our powers for personal gain, killing anything other than evil or offensively against each other. I know. BUT, she also said that we should practice using our powers more so we can get a handle on them and have the head start they never had.

Wyatt: You know I hate it when you're right.

I just smiled triumphantly. I had known the Haliwells for quite some time. My mum, Millie moved to San Francisco from Phoenix when I was 1 year old. That time Wyatt was 3 and his younger brother Chris was 2. My mother told me she had special powers and so did I. I didn't understand it then. But when I came to know about my powers, I understood.

Rick: Hey, I got to go home for a shower. See you at lunch?

Wyatt: Sure. But why not shower here. You have clothes here and Chris is almost done.

Rick: Well, ok. Why not?

I glanced around Chris's and Wyatt's room. They have 2 beds and bedside table with a reading lamp in between. Plus, they even have, not one, but 2 computers and a PS2. I had grown fond of it over the years I spent here. I actually think spend more time here than at my own house which is, by the way, 4 doors away. As I reminisced on the pleasant memories I had with Wyatt and Chris growing up, emerged a tall tanned figure from the bathroom. The teenaged boy had chocolate brown hair and a towel around his waist.

Chris: I'm done. Oh, hi Ricky. Hey Wyatt, you're next.

Wyatt: Actually I think I'm going to get a drink downstairs. Rick, why don't you go first?

Rick: Ok.

Dressed in his Khakis, Wyatt swung the room door and marched downstairs to get a soda. While wiped his hair, Chris asked:

Chris: So who won this time?

Rick: Yours truly.

I playfully took a graceful bow as I replied him. Then, I proceeded to grab some of my stuff from the closet and took my long-anticipated bath while Chris got dressed.

**Scene: Underworld, Malik's Lair**

Seer: I sense a new power. A great power.

Malik: Can you see what or who it is?

Seer: No. Not yet anyway. The future is still uncertain. Besides, looking into the future isn't always exact, especially when magical forces are at play.

In a cave-like structure, there was a scantily dressed seer talking to Malik who was dressed in black jeans and shirt. He also wore a black leather jacket and gloves. A tattoo adorned his right arm. Malik looked to be in his late teens but still had the authoritative aura about him.

Malik: I see. Well, whatever it is, we'll just have to wait, now won't we. As soon as I gain power, I will rule the underworld……in my father's name.

The Seer looks on as Malik puts on a sly and malicious smile. The Seer was still basking in the magnitude of the power she sensed from her vision. She thought silently.

Seer: _I just hope we're ready for it._

**Scene: Rick's Room, the following morning**

I got dressed and got ready for college. I had just finished high school not too long ago and going to the same community college as Wyatt and Chris. I got the stairs where my mum waited. Mum doesn't cook so we have breakfast at the manor almost every morning. Aunt Piper cooks the best meals. My dad? Oh he disappeared before I was born. That's what my mum told me. When I got old enough, I finally knew what she meant. But for some strange reason I wasn't sad at all. Maybe it was because I never got to meet him and didn't feel the pain of lost.

Millie: Come on, Rick, we wouldn't want to be late. Piper's cooking ham bacon and omelette today.

Rick: Coming, mum.

Great. My favourite breakfast. The thought of it made my mouth water so I walked hurriedly out of the house and jogged lightly with mum at my side to the manor. When we got there, I was greeted by Aunt Paige at the door.

Paige: Morning Rick.

Rick: Morning Aunt Paige, Phoebe, Piper. Hey where're Chris and Wyatt?

Piper: They're getting ready. They should be right along any minute.

Phoebe: So, how's college?

Rick: New. But okay. So far. Hey Chris told me you studied there. Psyche major right?

Aunt Phoebe nodded.

Phoebe: Mm hmm. Don't worry Rick. It's not haunted. Not by evil spirits anyway. The ones left there are pacifists. The evil ones- we vanquished them already.

I laughed a little at that one.

Rick: Ok. Weren't you attacked there once? In the middle of class.

The advice columnist thought for a moment before answering.

Phoebe: Oh yeah. But that was a long time ago. It was my past life. Evil and all. But we took care of it.

I nodded. Footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. I turned towards the sound.

Chris/Wyatt: Morning all.

Chris: Morning Ricky.

Wyatt: Hey there, bro. Morning.

Piper: Morning sweetie. What took you guys so long?

Wyatt gave Chris a look and I immediately understood. I turned to Wyatt and Chris then to Aunt Piper and smiled.

Rick/Wyatt: Bathroom hogging.

Chris: Sorry. But the hot water was great especially after last nights' dream.

Phoebe, the expert on signs and visions got all worked up and a little worried because she's had her fair share of dream premonitions.

Phoebe: Dreams? What dreams? Was it a premonition?

Chris: No. Or at least I don't think so. I saw me and Wyatt and 3 other demons in the attic. I threw a potion and vanquished one of them. But the other hurled me across the room. Wyatt helped me up and we went to the book and read a spell for the big vanquish. Besides, we were much older like 10 years older.

Wyatt: Really? How did I look?

Wyatt smiled excitedly.

Piper: Wyatt honey this is serious. Baby, did you see what the demons looked like? Did you check the book?

Chris: Yeah, first thing in the morning. They were just Scather demons. They're low level.

Worried, Phoebe turned to her sisters.

Phoebe: You think it means anything?

Paige: Nah. The boys have had more than a few vanquishes over the years and we told them some of our adventures, so chances are it's just a normal dream.

Piper: I hope you're right Paige because I for one would like a demon-free day. I booked Smash Mouth this evening and I have to be there for the sound check.

Leo: Piper. You shouldn't worry so much. After the big battle, most of the demons have either died or remained hidden. Random attacks still happen, but nothing they can't handle. Besides, Chris' dream took place in the attic, near the book. Demons wouldn't think to attack with all of us here and near the book.

Rick: Uncle Leo's right. Besides, God forbid IF a demon DOES attack, we'll be able to handle it.

Paige: Yeah. Let's eat before the eggs get cold.

At that, all present took up their forks and knives. Next to me, Chris was a little less enthusiastic about his breakfast than he usually was. He face wore a look of deep thought and worry. I looked at him for a moment. When he didn't respond, I knew something was up. He wasn't his usual chirpy and talkative self. I looked to my right. Wyatt and I shared a 'look' and I knew the same thing was on his mind. The rest of breakfast had been somewhat uneventful. When we finished and said our goodbyes, Wyatt, Chris and I hung our bags over our shoulders and hopped on Wyatt's car. Wyatt drove. Chris was troubled.

Wyatt: Alright Chris, something's up and we know it. We just don't know what it is.

Chris: What? Oh, it's nothing.

Wyatt's eyes went back to the road. I stared at Chris in a way to let him know that both Wyatt and I weren't satisfied with his answer. Chris finally noticed I was staring and looked at me. He knows his brother and I wouldn't rest until we got our answer.

Rick: Chris.

Chris: Ok fine. There was someone else in my dream other than us and the demons.

Wyatt: What who? Why didn't you tell everyone at breakfast?

Chris: Because I don't know who it is. But he or she or it or whatever **felt **familiar somehow. It was just a feeling, a vibe.

Rick: Familiar? Like how? Is it someone we know?

Chris: That's the thing. I don't know. And I didn't tell anyone 'coz I didn't think it was important.

Wyatt nodded and pulled the breaks as he parked his car in the college parking lot.

Wyatt: Well, we're here.

We each took our packs and headed to class.

**Scene: Underworld, Malik's Lair**

The Seer was concentrating on something, eyes closed.

Seer: Yes I see them now. But it is still a little clouded. I see……..a power – young and raw.

Malik: Power?

Seer: They are kids. But not just any kids.

Malik: Witches?

Seer: I think so. But if you are to stop them you must do so quickly, before they familiarize themselves with the craft.

Malik: Correct, and we can't risk the Charmed Ones knowing and coming to their rescue. Can you find them?

Seer: I already have and we must strike quickly, while they're vulnerable. Besides, I don't think the Charmed Ones are cut out for it anymore.

Malik nodded and waved his right hand and 3 demons shimmered into the room and kneeled.

Malik: I need you to kill a few witches for me. Children. I trust they shouldn't pose much of a threat. Now go!

The demons stood up took a bow and shimmered out. A hooded and cloaked man appears from behind a pillar.

Cloaked figure: Very good, my son. You're learning fast.

The Seer looked at the cloaked man.

Seer: Don't worry. The Sources before him had come to great power with my help. Your son is a fast learner.

Cloaked figure: What can I say? It runs in the family.

**Scene: Golden Gate Community College, metaphysics class**

Lecturer: Ok, any questions? No, then let's move on to our next topic - poltergeists and local haunting. About a little less than a century or so during Halloween Night, there was a murder in this college. Charlotte McKenzie killed her best friend Betty Winchester and Betty's boyfriend Donald Jacobs. The murder took place in the ballroom, now the multi-purpose hall. I had been teaching here for 36 years and their cries could be heard on chilly nights. But since around 20 plus years ago the cries stopped for some reason. Nobody knows why.

Chris smiled and then whispered.

Chris: Because Mum and Aunt Phoebe vanquished Charlotte. That's why.

That caused him to receive 2 playful elbow blows courtesy of Wyatt and I. We gave Chris a 'look'. Chris who was sitting between us put up a look of mock pain.

Lecturer: I have given you your assignments which are due in two weeks. If there are no further questions, class is dismissed.

At that, all the students began to rise from their seats and walk out of the lecture theatre.

Rick: I guess we're in the same group for this project.

Wyatt: Ricky, we're in the same group for every project possible, not to mention almost everything else.

Rick: I know. And I am enjoying every moment of it.

We looked at each other and we all shared a knowing smile. We packed and made our way to the college library to pick up some materials for our research. Wyatt looked through the archived local newspaper records to find news of local haunting incidents while Chris was looking through the internet via the library computer for ghost sightings in the recent past. I was leafing through a book on ghosts and poltergeist when Chris came to my side.

Chris: I believe we have all the info we need in THE BOOK.

Rick: But who're we going to quote? "Book of Shadows, Melinda Warren?"

Chris smiled.

Wyatt: Hey guys, I found the Charlotte and Betty case plus a couple of others.

Chris: Yeah. Got all I need in this handy-dandy USB drive.

Rick: Yeah I found a few books for our project too. Looks like we have all we need. Let's go.

I glanced at my watch.

Rick: Wow. We've been in here for more than two hours. Time certainly flies.

Wyatt/Chris: You said it brother.

We checked out our materials from the library and headed for the car park.

Rick: Hey are we going to train today?

Wyatt: Yeah. Aunt Phoebe is training us in martial arts.

Chris: I love those lessons.

Rick: Because you learn Judo in school and can make the most out of it.

Chris: Hey you like the training sessions too. Are you saying your powers haven't grown while training with us?

Rick: Of course not. My powers have grown all right. I remember the time before Aunt Piper taught me how to use my powers. I wrecked my whole room with telekinesis once without knowing why.

Wyatt: Yeah. I remember that one. You were 4 years old right? You thought there was a ghost in your room or something and started crying.

At that Chris and Wyatt had a laugh at my expense.

Demon: You won't laugh for long witch.

Three demons flamed and shimmered in. An energy ball formed in one of their hand and he hurled it towards me. I stared straight at it, stunned and not sure what to do. Wyatt came to my rescue.

Wyatt: Energy ball!

The energy ball was covered in bright blue orbs and was sent back into the demon's direction causing it to scream and bursting into flames. I had, by then taken my fighting stance and I sent a demon flying telekinetically. Wyatt, hand outstretched, was ready to use his energy blast against the other two when they shimmered out.

One appeared beside Chris. But Chris delivered a roundhouse kick into the demon's gut causing the demon to tumble backwards and fall. However, the one I fought with my telekinesis had sent an energy ball in my direction. I deflected it with my powers and it hit the wall harmlessly. But the one Chris sent flying had recovered and had hurled a fireball at me. Wyatt tried to warn me but didn't have enough time to orb it away.

Wyatt: Rick!!

My arm was still outstretched from deflecting the energy ball. I looked to my right, surprised to see a crimson ball of fire heading my way. I didn't have enough time to focus on it before it my chest (I think) sending my hurtling into the wall. I was out cold before I knew it.

Still in the battle field, Chris quickly called for a potion from his backpack.

Chris: Potion!

Chris put forth his palm towards the demon and the potion hit the demon in a flurry of orbs, vanquishing him. Wyatt focused his attention on the remaining demon that attacked Rick. A wave of red coloured energy poured forth from Wyatt's fingers killing the last demon. Chris looked at his brother with a worried and sad face. Blood was dripping from the wound on Rick's arm and shoulder.

Chris: Bro!

That caught Wyatt's attention to Chris and the injured Rick.

Wyatt: Oh my god…..Rick.

Chris: I'll carry him. You bring the car to the front.

Wyatt: Don't bother. No one's here. Let's orb.

Chris nodded as that was the fastest and best option for them at the time. Both brothers glanced around thoroughly to make sure there was absolutely no one in sight before they orbed back home. They learned to cover their magical tracks from mortal eyes.

Piper and Leo were watching Desperate Housewives when the boys orbed home.

Uncle Leo was the first at his sons followed by his wife. She quickly rushed over.

Piper: Rick! What happened?

Wyatt/Chris: Later.

Chris: Heal now! Aunt Paige! Help!

Piper: Paige! We really need your help over here now, come on.

Paige appeared amidst some bluish white lights in casual, home clothing.

Paige: This better be good because Henry……..Oh MY god, Rick!

Paige put her arm over Rick's wound and a golden healing light covered the wound and Paige's hand. The wound closed, healed and the blood disappeared. Rick came to.

Rick: Huh. Aunt Paige, Piper, Uncle Leo? What happened?

Paige/Piper: That's a good question.

Wyatt: Well mum, we…….

Before he could continue, Wyatt's sentence was cut off by a voice coming from the stairway.

Phoebe: Oh….Am I late for Desperate Housewives? Piper how much did I…….

Phoebe saw Paige and the boys. When she saw paige she was sure something was going on.

Phoebe: …….miss? Paige? ….What's going on?

Piper: You missed a lot alright. Rick and the boys came home bleeding. Paige just healed Rick.

Aunt Phoebe came towards me, concerned about my situation.

Phoebe: Rick, sweetie, are you ok?

I grabbed my shoulder to see if it still hurts.

Rick: I'm ok now. Thanks to Aunt Paige.

Leo: Ok. What happened?

Wyatt: Demons. 3 of them actually attacked us at the college. We killed them but Rick was hit by a fireball.

Chris: Plus, I don't think it's a random attack. I think they were specifically sent to kill us.

Phoebe: Yeah, but the question is by who.

Paige: And why?

Piper: Alright. We need the book down here…AGAIN. Honey, can you……….

Leo: I got it.

Uncle Leo went up to get the Book of Shadows.

Piper: What did they look like?

Rick: Normal- just regular misplaced tattoos and leather jacket and gloves and fireballs.

Paige: That is NOT funny. You could have gotten yourself killed.

Rick: Hey, it's not like I had a choice.

Piper: Doesn't make sense for them to attack in public and in broad daylight no less.

Uncle Leo came into the sunroom with the Book of Shadows and put it on the table.

Wyatt: Let's see.

Wyatt began to flip through the book aimlessly in search of the demons that attacked them.

Wyatt: Ok. I have no idea where to look.

Phoebe: Here let me try. You said one of them used fireballs right?

Aunt Phoebe took the book. Just as she touched the cover, she gasped. When she regained her composure, she turned to Wyatt, Chris and I and regarded us somewhat peculiarly then to her sisters and Uncle Leo.

Paige: What did you see?

Phoebe: Well, I…………..

Before she could continue the pages on the book began to flip.

Piper: Oh, the Book is doing that flipping thing on its own again. It stopped at…….

Paige: The incantation that gave us our powers? How does that help?

Words began to magically appear on the second half of the page, just below the spell.

_**From space and time**_

_**Powers of the Halliwell line**_

_**Bless now these brothers three**_

_**Grant them the powers of the family tree**_

Piper: Okay what is that supposed to mean?

Phoebe: I'm not sure but I have an idea. Look at couplet again.

Paige: Does it mean what I think it means?

Phoebe: Yeah. The Power of Three in the Book might not be referring to us this time.

Piper: Oh NO! Please don't tell me……..

Phoebe: Yes. It's the kids, not us. Oh for the record, this was my premonition. I saw what I think Chris saw in his dream - him and Wyatt vanquishing demons in the attic by the book. Except I also saw………..

Aunt Phoebe turned to look at me.

Phoebe: Rick, casting a Power of Three spell with Wyatt and Chris.

Rick: Wait. How is that possible? Aunt Phoebe, are you saying the NEW Power of Three is us - Wyatt, Chris and ME?

Phoebe: Yeah, yeah. Why not?

Rick: But The Power of Three lies in the bond as sisters or in this case, brothers. It's what you guys told me over and over again. Besides, this charmed gig is supposed to be family business.

Uncle Leo shared a knowing look with the sisters. This caused Aunt Piper, Phoebe and Paige to shift about nervously.

Leo: We know what you mean and……….

Piper: Leo….no.

Leo: Piper, I think it's related to this and I think he has a right to know.

Rick: Know what?!

Paige sighed.

Paige: Well, when Millie was pregnant with you, she was constantly attacked by demons. She WAS still a witch and she had to still fight warlocks and all. One day, while she was fighting, she suffered a blow in her tummy. Her stomach hurt and she feared you might be hurt. So, she cast a spell to save you.

Phoebe: Unfortunately, she didn't have enough time to think and word the spell properly. So, the spell wasn't worded specific enough with her being in pain and all and instead of healing you and her stomach injury, the spell took the baby out of her body and into someone else's- someone healthy enough to bear it to term.

Piper: Poor Millie thought the spell had backfired and she had lost you. So, she scryed for you, and she found you, here in the Manor at San Francisco. She flew here the next day. I didn't know what happened. It scared me too. I thought it was a demon or something until Millie came knocking and told me about the spell and that the baby belonged to her. I had just given birth to Chris not too long ago at the time, so we became fast friends.

Paige: This was a similar experience to the one Phoebe had with the Seer. She told you about it right?

Rick: Right. So hold on a sec. Why don't I know about any of this? Why didn't mum tell me? Why didn't you tell me?

Wyatt/Chris: Or us?

Piper: I'm sorry. We didn't know how to break you the news. Plus, we thought it didn't matter. Your mum didn't mind and ………

THAT was just a LOUSY excuse.

Rick: Didn't matter?! You can't just pop in here after ALL these years and say 'Oh by the I'm your mum' ,especially NOT today of all days.

Paige: We're all sorry ok? We should have told you…….

Rick: …….but you didn't. And my Mum was ok with this? I mean when she got better how come you guys didn't reverse the spell.

Piper: Your mum wanted to and so did your Aunt Phoebe. She felt I was stealing Millie's baby. Like the Seer stole hers.

Paige: But I was against it. I for one know what it feels like to be given up. But I also know my mum did it to keep me safe. It was best for me.

Phoebe: So in the end the three of us decided it was best for you to stay here.

Leo: Four of us, actually. I was there too.

Phoebe: We figured your mum was all alone and when she was attacked, it would be tougher for her to protect you AND herself. So, we thought it best that you stayed with us. You'd be safer here, protected by the Power of Three and the Book.

Paige: After much convincing, we got your mum to understand. She reluctantly agreed. She did what was best for you. Even Piper was confused about her carrying you to term for Millie. Piper only agreed because Phoebe were here to take care of her. If Piper reversed the spell, we couldn't let Millie stay here and her living by herself is risky, especially for you. We can't exactly storm in and out of her house day and night to check up on her.

Rick: Ok, fine. I get all of this. But why didn't you guys tell me until now. Why didn't MUM tell me? How could **all **of **you **keep something **this** from me?!

Phoebe: She was afraid. She was afraid that if you knew she would lose you. She's scared that you would push her away if you knew she was not as much your mum as you thought her to be. She loves you.

Rick: Oh, and that gives her the right to keep it secret from me!?

Wyatt: Alright Ricky. Calm down. We can…

Rick: Calm down? I go to college today like every other day and all of I a sudden I get attacked by demons, almost got killed, found out that I'm some fulfillment of a 'great' prophecy, that I will get hounded by powerful demons every other week, that I have another mother who's been living a few doors away and never bothered to tell me about it plus 2 of my best friends just suddenly became my brothers! HOW EXACTLY am I supposed to calm down?

Chris: YO! DUDE! RELAX ALREADY! WYATT AND I ARE AS MUCH IN THE DARK ABOUT THIS AS YOU ARE, ok? They said they're sorry, so stop yelling at them already.

At that, I turned to face Wyatt and Chris and then to all others present in the room. This day was too much.

Rick: This is all too much. All of this cannot be happening. I...I don't know how to deal with this.

I looked at them half angry and half confused and was storming out of the house. Aunt Piper wanted to come after me but Aunt Paige stopped her.

Paige: He needs time alone, for now. I can kinda understand where he's coming from.

When I got to the door…….

Millie: Oh, hi Rick.

I just didn't have the strength to face the sisters, or my mum or more so, Wyatt and Chris. I merely stared at her defiantly and painfully and proceeded to storm out of the Haliwell Manor.

Millie: Rick, wait.

She looked at the Haliwells.

Millie: What's wrong?

Piper: He knows.

Paige: They were attacked at college. He's fine. He just needs time think about things. Like when I found out I had sisters, I just wanted to be alone for a while.

Phoebe: Ok. I need to get to the office and…..

Piper: Whoa. Wait a sec, Pheebs. I think your pep-talking skills are more needed here when Rick comes back.

Phoebe thought for a moment.

Phoebe: Ok fine. I'll drop by the office, pick up some stuff and work from home. I'm sure Elise won't mind. I've been doing this for the past 6 years.

Piper: Ok, but hurry back.

Phoebe nodded, grabbed her jacket, car keys and headed to the Bay Mirror.

**Scene: Underworld, Malik's Lair**

Malik paced around his lair like a teenager troubled by love.

Cloaked figure: Stop pacing around, son. They'll be back. Didn't the Seer say these kids are powerful? So it might take QualTak a bit of time.

Malik: But father, they may be powerful, but they're kids.

Cloaked figure: Not any much younger than you.

Malik: Still, they're taking FAR too long. Seer!

The Seer heard Malik's call and teleported into the lair.

Seer: You called?

Malik: Yes. Can you sense them? What's taking them so long? I tried to sense them but I couldn't. Wait, is something wrong with my powers?

The scantily dressed Seer closed her eyes to concentrate on finding out what happened to the demons.

Seer: There's nothing wrong with your powers. I'm afraid they already have been vanquished by the same witches.

Malik: WHAT!? By the **children**? How is that possible? Even a few young witches can take us out. What has this world come to? I'm going to take a rest. Excuse me.

The hooded figure nodded and affirmative and Malik flamed out of the lair and into his room.

Seer: I see something more about the children. They have extraordinary powers – charmed powers.

Cloaked figure: Charmed Ones? How is that possible? The Charmed Ones must be retired by now. Besides, The Charmed Ones aren't children. Unless, these witches are….

Seer: I think they are. If I may, I can find out more about these children in my lair and then report back.

Cloaked figure: All right. But don't take too long. Malik's throne is at stake here.

Seer: Of course.

She bowed to the cloaked man respectfully before teleporting to her own lair.

**Scene: Underworld Seer's Lair**

The Seer teleported in from Malik's lair

Seer: Damn him and his son.

The Seer proceeded to look through some old books on a wooden table. Strange pictures, diagrams and symbols were on their pages. Many ancient records, spells, magic and lore were in the keeping of the Seer. She had access to most information about the demonic world. She came to an old book with a symbol of the triquetra on top of its page. On the opposite page was a poorly sketched picture of 3 young men holding hands and a demon burning to death. Below the triquetra symbol was a paragraph that read:

__

_**From space and time**_

_**Powers of the Halliwell line**_

_**Bless now these brothers three**_

_**Grant them the powers of the family tree**_

Seer: If I can just get my hands on the Grimoire…………..or maybe I won't need it.

The Seer grabbed a vial of odd looking potion from her rack and teleported out of her lair.

**Scene: Rick's room**

Rick: This is all so wrong. How could they NOT tell me?

Rick: Wyatt and Chris are not just my best friends but my brothers?

Brothers………That word lingered in my mind for a while. I was so deep in thought, I hadn't noticed a strikingly beautiful young woman or rather demon just appeared in my room. I was suddenly broken from my train of thought and disoriented. Before I had a chance to even regain my focus, I saw something flying towards me – a bottle. The next thing I knew, some liquid splashed onto me, making me sleepy.

**Scene: Underworld, Malik's Lair**

I awoke in an underground cave of sorts. I may not have been here before, but I knew from the description that this was the underworld. The Haliwells have had many 'visits' here in their younger days. When I opened my eyes, I saw a rather good-looking young man about my age staring down at me.

Malik: Ah! You are finally awake I see.

Rick: Who are you? What do you want?

Malik: You! And apparently I have you. Ah…..such a mesmerizing face - the new generation of Charmed Ones.

Rick: Yeah. Talk about your daily news flash.

Malik: Ah, so you've just found out as well. You've done well Seer. This was a good plan.

The Seer nodded respectfully at the praise.

Seer: With all due respect, we must cast the spell before the others arrive.

Rick: What plan, what spell?

Malik: I know. But let's have some fun with him first. He's amusing to have around, quite an eye candy too. Patience, little charmed one, you'll see.

The Seer looked at the 19 year-old boy. She wanted to advice against waiting any longer but decided not to.

Malik: Do you have the spell?

Seer: Yes, here it is.

The Seer gives Malik a piece of paper.

Malik: Good. All that's left now is to wait for the others.

I wondered what was in store for me or for those coming to my rescue.

**Scene: Haliwell Manor, foyer**

Wyatt: Still, mum you could have told us.

Piper: I'm sorry honey. It's just that this is a special case that I don't know how to say. Technically, he's still Millie's son.

Wyatt: For about 5 months. You're as much Rick's mum as Aunt Millie is.

Piper: I know. It's just that, that time you were only almost 3 and Chris was a little over 1 year old. Besides………..

Chris: Besides what mum? What other things don't we know?

Paige: Relax Chris. Rick is the only sibling you don't know about. What Piper is trying to say is that when finally you guys were old enough to understand, the three of you were already inseparable. I remember that time when we couldn't find one of you without the other two being close by.

Phoebe: Piper was so scared that this whole thing would ruin your relationship with each other, that you would treat each other differently if you knew. I mean it's not everyday you find out your best friends are actually your brothers. Your mum and Paige and I knew you guys had friends. But we also knew Rick was going to be a friend for life for you guys. With other friends, there's always this part of your life that you can never share or reveal. But with Rick, you can grow together; explore your lives and powers together without having to keep that big dark secret.

Paige: Plus, this whole situation is a complicated thing. Magic always is. Piper was a little confused herself as to whether Rick is her or Millie's son or both plus she just didn't want the two of you to go through what we went through – not having friends to share the burden of our powers.

Aunt Piper looked at her sisters thankfully. She had wanted to tell her sons all those things but she just couldn't articulate it.

Piper: We had a normal childhood because Grams bound our powers until we were old enough to handle it. But your dad and me, we didn't want to bind your powers. We didn't want to deny you your birthright. More so, we didn't want you to be unprepared for your powers like we were.

Phoebe: So your mum wanted you guys to friends with Rick so you could have a relatively normal childhood while keeping your powers at the same time.

Piper: And if telling you guys about Rick meant breaking that friendship, I was all against it. Sweetie, I'm sorry.

Wyatt: Well, Rick is our **best** friend. He wouldn't reject us whether we're brothers or not. We already treated him like a brother.

Phoebe: Really? Did you see how reacted just now? I'm not blaming him- nobody can but…..

Chris: It's okay. We understand. I would scream my head off too if I found out the people I tursted the most kept such a big thing from me.

Wyatt: Yeah. But the question is can Rick understand?

**Scene: Rick's Room**

Chris orbs in with Wyatt.

Chris/Wyatt: Rick!!

Chris: Ricky, we just want to talk.

Wyatt: Rick, it's ok. It's just us. Mum and my aunts aren't here.

Chris: I don't think he's home.

Wyatt motions Chris to look at the study table.

Wyatt: He's got to be. I mean his wallet and cell are here and there's even the ring we gave him for his birthday.

Chris: The one with all our initials on it. I thought all of us agreed we wouldn't leave home with it.

Wyatt: Right. Where would he go without it?

Chris: Where COULD he go without money and his phone?

Wyatt: Chris. Look.

Wyatt points to some shards of glass on the floor by the headboard.

Wyatt: It's glass. I don't know but I have a hunch Rick didn't do this.

Chris: You think this piece of thing can help us find him.

Wyatt: We better hope so 'coz it's the only thing we've got.

Chris: Wyatt, wait.

Chris takes Rick's ring from the study table which is identical to the one on his and Wyatt's finger.

Chris: We can use this too. It's been with him for almost 10 years. It's pretty special to him.

Wyatt: Let's hope it still is. Come on.

Wyatt takes Chris' hand and orbs home.

**Scene: Haliwell Manor, attic **

Piper: And you waited until now to tell me this. Why?

Chris: We just found out ourselves. Wyatt and I wanted to talk to him but we found this piece of glass thingy.

Phoebe: Let me see that.

Paige: Think it's a demon or warlock?

Phoebe: Honestly I don't know, but we could scry for him.

Chris: I think you should try this. He'd never go anywhere without this. At least, before all this happened.

Chris hands the ring over to his Aunt Phoebe.

Piper: I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him, neither would Millie.

Millie walked into the attic.

Millie: I'm sure she would understand.

Piper: Millie, I am so sorry. I'll find Rick. I promise.

Millie: It's ok. It's not your fault.

Piper: Isn't it? If I had told him earlier he wouldn't have been alone and he wouldn't be missing.

Millie: I have to take some responsibility too.

Paige: I think our top priority now should be trying to find Rick, don't you think?

Phoebe: Paige is right. I'll scry with the ring and the glass thingy. Paige, make some potions just in case.

Paige: All over it. Oh and Piper we may need to interrogate him so………

Piper: Yeah, yeah crystal cage, charge the crystals, way ahead of you.

Phoebe: Ok but we might not be able to carry potions and a box of crystals.

Paige: Don't worry, leave it here. I can call it from there. I practiced for my white lighter duties.

Just then, Coop teleports into the room.

Coop: Phoebe, I got an idea. Why don't we……….

Coop sees Phoebe scrying.

Coop: Bad time?

Phoebe: Bad DAY. Rick's missing.

Coop: What? When?

Wyatt: Just now, Uncle Coop. We went to his room to talk to him about this whole brother thing. He wasn't there but his bedside was littered with glass.

Coop: Wait, you told them?

Phoebe: I had to. They are the new Charmed Ones. Someone sent demons to kill them so it's obvious the demons may know about this too.

Chris: Talk about your daily news flash.

Coop: Whoa. Back to the new Charmed Ones part.

Piper: We would have told you but we just found out ourselves.

Phoebe: Plus, with Rick missing, finding him should be on the top of our list. So, honey I'll fill you in later ok?

Coop grins.

Coop: I thought I was the one who's supposed to fill you.

Piper: Hello, over sharing. Still in the room here, people.

Wyatt and Chris try to suppress a laugh but fail miserably.

Phoebe: Coop! Focus!

Coop: Right, sorry. I'll go with you.

Phoebe: Coop, I thought we agreed for you to stay out of the fight and leave the butt kicking to us.

Coop: Phoebe. This is different and you know it. It's Rick. I love him as much as you do.

Phoebe: Coop, listen to me. You know why I don't want you to come with us. We may have to fight and I don't want to get distracted. I don't want you getting hurt. Please just wait for me. Why don't you go to Magic School and help Leo teach or something. I promise we'll bring back our nephew.

Coop looks at his wife, knowing that nothing will change her mind and teleports to Magic School. Phoebe stared into space for a moment wishing that she was as confident as she sounded. She sighed and continued scrying.

**Scene: Underworld**

Malik: Seer, are you certain they will come?

Seer: They always do. Question is – are you ready for it?

Malik: They're powerful I know. But so am I. It's just that I don't yet know the totality of my latent powers. I am willing to bet they haven't fully explored their powers as well.

Cloaked figure: What about the more powerful Charmed Ones. Won't they interfere?

Malik: They'll not know, dad. Plus, we have a Charmed One of our own.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper orb in together. Wyatt orbs in with Chris.

Piper: I think we have a pretty good idea.

Malik and his father turn to face the sisters, surprised. The Seer teleported away as soon as she saw the sisters. Malik's father stared at the sisters for a moment, still shocked, and then turned to look for the Seer who was already gone by then.

Hooded figure: Ah. Here you are, the Charmed Ones, all six of you.

Malik scrutinized the sisters, Wyatt and Chris.

Malik: Good looks must run in the family.

Wyatt: Give us our brother back now!

Malik: Oh feisty, feisty. Fine.

Malik waved his hand and Rick woke up and sat up on the stone slab that he had been lying on. An expressionless Rick stood before Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt and Chris.

Chris: Ricky. Are you…….

Rick telekinetically sent Chris onto a wall.

Wyatt: Rick, what the hell are you doing?

Rick did the same to Wyatt. Phoebe addressed Malik.

Phoebe: What have you done to him?

Malik: Nothing I didn't have to. Don't give me credit. It was my dad's spell.

The hooded figure finally put down his hood to reveal………

Phoebe: COLE! But…….

Cole: Thought you had vanquished me? Paige?

Paige scoffed.

Cole: You see, after you guys sent me to purgatory, it gave me a lot of time to think and to move on.

Cole glanced at Phoebe.

Cole: Spending time there wasn't exciting I assure you but it gave me a chance to meet another demon. As time passed, I felt more attracted to her. She cared for me and me her. From there, love blossomed. Plus, there wasn't much else to do other than…….

Phoebe: Enough Cole.

Piper: What do you want with Rick?

Malik: Enough of this. Kill them.

Phoebe thought of what her husband, Coop used to say, 'love conquers all.'

Phoebe: Rick, wait. We love you. Each and every one of us. I know you're angry and you have every right to be.

Paige: It was wrong for us to keep this from you. Please forgive us. We didn't mean to.

Piper: **I** didn't mean to. I am so sorry, Rick. I was selfish, I know that now. Please forgive me.

Hearing Piper and her sisters talking, I just couldn't bring myself to harm them. I knew they loved me. Even though something inside of me kept compelling me to kill them, I just couldn't. I was so angry at them for keeping my past from me, but deep down, somehow, someway, I knew they were doing it to protect me and Wyatt and Chris. They loved me. Then I looked over to Chris and Wyatt who were struggling to get up on their feet. They loved me too. They had stood up for me many times over the years, protected me. They're like big brothers to me, and now apparently they really are. We shared so much together growing up. They were by my side through thick and thin. Now, seeing them hurt, I felt as if part of me was hurt too. I wanted to go and help them. But, something inside me kept stirring that feeling of anger and rage. It kept reminding me of all the things I disliked about them - them yelling at me. It just wouldn't go away, no matter I tried. I felt the anger welling up, but once again, I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt my……….brothers.

So I stared at them. The longer I did, I felt hazy, as if waking up from a dream. I shook my head a few times to reorient myself. I glanced at Wyatt and Chris and then at the Haliwell sisters. I looked back at Malik and Cole. Slowly, I walked over to my family. Paige took my hand and pulled me to their side.

Piper: Looks like blood's a little thicker than evil.

Aunt Paige glanced at her sisters who smiled.

Paige: Well, do hate long goodbyes.

Aunt Paige tossed a vanquishing potion at Malik before he could shimmer out.

Cole: NO!!!!

Cole jumped in front of his son to block the potion. Cole's body was burning and he yelled.

Cole: AAHHHHHH!!!!

We an explosion Cole was vanquished.

Malik: Dad!!

With hatred, Malik stared daggers at the sisters.

Malik: The previous sources had broken the charmed circle before. I'll do it again.

Not wasting time, Aunt Phoebe threw the potion bottle in her hand towards Malik but not fast enough to hit him as Malik teleported out in a burst of flames. The potion bottle shattered against the rock wall harmlessly.

Piper: Rick, are you ok?

Rick: Yeah, I'm fine. You guys….I…..

Paige: I hate to cut short the reunion but can we do it later.

Rick: Oh yeah.

Chris takes Wyatt's and my hand and orb out. Paige orbs out with her sisters.

**Scene: That night in the Haliwell Manor**

Piper: You totally didn't have to help out Rick.

Rick: After what I did, I still need to cook, clean and do the dishes to make it up to everyone.

Piper: Having a cleaner here isn't a bad idea, especially after demon attacks.

I smile. We head out into the dining room with the food.

Piper: Come and get it!

Aunt Phoebe and Paige come running from the living room like children chasing after the ice-cream truck.

Paige: This smells good.

Piper: And you have Rick to thank for that.

Phoebe: Rick? Wow, you could take over Piper's restaurant.

Rick: Thank you. But I learn from the best. I learn from Aunt Piper……I mean, Mum. Whoa, major head rush. Mum.

Piper: You'll get used to it.

Aunt Phoebe and Paige smiles. Wyatt and Chris come down the stairs.

Wyatt/Chris: Hey.

Rick: Hi guys, sorry I tried to kill you guys.

Chris: Yeah we saw your card. It's not the kind you get to receive everyday.

Wyatt: You didn't have to do that, you know.

Rick: I know, but I want to.

I hug Chris and Wyatt. I look at Uncle Leo and Coop, Aunt Paige and Phoebe, Mum, Wyatt and Chris.

Rick: I am so sorry for all of this.

Leo: You don't have to apologize. It wasn't you. You were under a spell.

Rick: It was. On some level it was me. I felt it. Or it was my anger. The spell wouldn't have worked if there wasn't anger in me for it to use in the first place. I was really angry at you guys for keeping it from me. But after what you guys said, I knew it was for my own good. Then, I remembered all the good stuff you guys did for me and all the things I shared with Chris and Wyatt growing up. I think what took me out of it was, pause for dramatic effect, get ready for it Uncle Coop, Love. All of your love. I know that now. I'm sorry.

Everyone smiled especially Uncle Coop and said some forgiving words to me.

Piper: Now that there's the new Power of Three, you guys need to do the ritual thing to strengthen your powers and to utilize the Power of Three. But that's tomorrow's problem.

Rick: Right. So, now let's dig in.

Wyatt: Alright. This smells good.

Chris: Yeah. Let's eat.

Leo: Mmm. This stuff is great. I think Rick will make a good house husband.

I answered sarcastically.

Rick: Gee, you think?

Everyone had a good laugh at that one. The laugh sort of momentarily erased all my worries for a while. Still, the thought of being a house husband isn't a bad one. I must be more in touch with my feminine side than I thought. I had my assignments and the charmed gig to worry about but like Aunt Piper…..Mum said, 'that's tomorrow's problem.'

Well that's it. Please Read and Review. Like I said, I'll try to prolong this story. I personally like long stories.


End file.
